


Puzzles and Pieces

by useyourlove



Series: Dana's Tumblr Drabble Meme of June 12-13, 2014 [14]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-13
Updated: 2014-06-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 13:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1781074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useyourlove/pseuds/useyourlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Part of my Tumblr drabble meme: Fitz & Simmons, non-romantic for somequeerdistortion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puzzles and Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be noromo but, man, I have such a strange nebulous idea of where FitzSimmons fits between my romantic and non-romantic poles that I'm not sure if I succeeded.

They are better together. Two brains that combine into one. Each a half of a whole. A tag-team. A duo. A package deal. So of course they jump when Coulson offers--to both, sitting at the same table. They stammer their “yeses” and “of courses!” out, words stumbling and tripping. But Coulson is grinning and they grin back. Field work! Adventure! The whole wide world! (“Maybe even monkeys!” “ _Yes_ , Fitz, for _God’s_ sake.”) But dangerous--he’d warned them of that. They never mind about the danger. The world is a puzzle that--together--they have every confidence they can solve.


End file.
